


The Adventures of Eda and Lilith* An Owl House Story*

by TheCurator



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), The Emperor's Coven (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurator/pseuds/TheCurator
Summary: Eda tells luz a story about her and Lilith growing up from The age of 5 and 7 To 45 and 47. Disclaimer all rights go to Disney For The owl house.*
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Owl house





	1. Chapter 1

The Owl house The adventures of Eda and Lilith*

Chapter 1: The Clawthrone Sisters-Hello I'm TheCurator and this is my First Original Fanfic' on these selected apps anyway The other Fanfics I did were continuations of stories from different author's that I'm still working on and are about Gravity Falls but this New series is about The owl house specifically about Young Eda and Lilith before The curse so follow them as they grow up from The age of 5 and 7 to 45 and 47 and get ready to follow their adventures through school and beyond. ENJOY  
***************************************  
IT started one day luz was on her way back from Hexside with a book.  
____________________________

Luz enters The house as hooty is sitting on The couch than annoys her" LUZ ABOUT TIME YOUR FINALLY BACK, yeah hooty I have to talk to eda hooty interrupts her before she could finish her sentence YOU WANT HEAR WHAT I DID TODAY HOOT HOOT oh not today hooty I have to talk to Eda luz said in a rush OH FINE SHE'S IN THE KITCHEN HOOT Thanks hooty luz runs off to see eda,

_________________________________

EDA! Oh no what could she want this time Eda says to herself, Eda!" What? Eda looks over at luz as she enters The kitchen.

_________________________________

Luz pulls out a book with a hexside label on it reading Potion Track yearbook, OH NO" Don't OH NO me it's a yearbook from The 1970's and mid to late 1960's.

_________________________________

First off" eda let's out a sigh than puts her mug of Appleblood on her kitchen counter, alright First off demon realm years here on this planet work differently than in The human realm for starters we use labels for years like 245 ACD and then 40 years later we use 280 B.C.E* and second I can see it's a yearbook

_________________________________

Luz looks down at it and says oh and shakes her head back and forth then looks up at eda and says Eda stop stalling? Why would I be stalling, Eda grabs her mug off The counter and tries to walk off well see you later kid!

_________________________________

WAIT! Eda looks back and see's Luz's lips quivering and is doing what were they called she thought? Oh yeah puppy dog eyes' kid later ok, luz says in an a almost crying voice now?.

_________________________________

Eda looks at her and says kid, tears then start coming out of her eyes, eda closes her eyes and starts grinding her teeth and then opens her mouth and eyes and says FINE!  
_________________________________

Luz suddenly lights up with a huge grin on her face wiping off the fake tears from under her eyes, Eda says to herself and sighs why did I just fall for that but before she could think to runoff luz ran up to her and opened The yearbook to year 2.

_________________________________

Look this is you right!?  
Ah yeah that's me' Eda looks down at multiple tiny photos but in the middle of all of them was a picture of a short young ,dark haired ginger girl with orange eyes and was laughing while giving another girl with Dark red hair and green eyes with a look of embarrassment on her face a wedgie, Eda started chuckling a bit and says to luz" you know kid that's lilith in The picture with me* wait really!?

_________________________________

Yeah? I mean who else would I do that too! Eda said as she burst out laughing' HA HA ha Luz said before fake laughing and waited for Eda to be done before saying probably everyone at hexside I've seen your detention track page in The detention track yearbook you were pretty ruthless oh yeah kid back in the detention track I made those hidden passages throughout the school causing all sorts of trouble anyway backthen was alot more fun more then nowadays no offense' Eda tells luz, what oh no offense taken anyway luz says no fully paying attention to her BUT! Hey luz you hear me now? Yes sorry good anyway I didn't do anything like that to anyone but lily when I was 5

_________________________________  
That's not even close to true! Said Lilith when entering The house' Yes it was Lily I never did anything to anyone not until I was 10 atleast I think? Edalyn if I remember correctly which I do you done that to The blights too, Then eda and Lilith start laughing to Luz's confusion oh lily that was fun especially doing it to rich snobs like them says as she finishes laughing.

_________________________________  
Yes I know and that is The biggest thing I won't miss about emperors coven, those two they were always annoying and always will be Eda and Lilith say In unison.

_________________________________  
To both of there surprises anyway you know what luz let me tell you a story about when I was growing up before lilith cursed me' Eda looks over at lilith who says nevermind! Just get on it with it?. Alright anyway it starts with king squealing Eda says loudly" No it doesn't! king yells out" mind your own business atleast until later king luz yells to him he replies Fine!.

_________________________________  
Anyway it really started one random day and me and lily were getting ready for school.

_________________________________  
Yes This Chapter is short but it's Just The beginning so The later chapters will be longer and like or comment what I could do better if you want because I finally used a script so let me know what I could do better more details perhaps?. PS. If anyone reads this.

.

.


	2. Breakfast And Hex-Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story of Eda and Lilith Clawthrone growing up from The age of 5 and 7 to 45 and 47.

*Chapter 2: Breakfast And Hex-side*

*I finally finished Chapter 2, I was just too lazy to finish it but here it is and Notes At The feel free to read them and tell me if There interesting enough to do if anyone reads this or even comments.)*

*Me and Lilith just woke up and of course as soon as we laid eyes each other we jumped out of bed and made a dash to the door and guess what Luz I was faster so I slammed it her Lilith face and ran to The bathroom but Lilith somehow wasn't far behind but The race ended very predictably I won!  
\-------------------------------------------------------

*Oh please Edalyn you were slow and   
only beat me because you pushed me down into your DIRTY CLOTHES!

\------------------------------------------------------- *No I didn't I remember you running into them because those things you call Glasses! Eda let's out a laugh, leaving a scowl on lilith's face

_________________________________  
*Of course me being me I started laughing oh lily don't be like that; Eda tells Lilith Sympathetically

\-------------------------------------------------------  
*Lilith lets out a sigh; your right Edalyn I'm sorry; Suddenly eda interrupts her; HA I got you I beat you, Eda slaps her knee and laughs again and says; you just admitted it

_________________________________  
*Lilith lets out a growl; EDALYN STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!

\-------------------------------------------------------  
*Oh Lilith Your just as bad as me and you know it; Eda smirks while saying it; Edalyn just get on with The story' Fine Lilith where did I leave off; Eda thinks for a moment and says oh yes I just beat lily to the bathroom!

_________________________________  
*Eda! Hurry up I can't Hold it! Just a minute lily, I've been holding it Since last night!

\-------------------------------------------------------  
*Relax I'll only be a minute 1 minute!

_________________________________  
*AHhhhhh; Five minutes later…

\-------------------------------------------------------  
*EDA I'M ABOUT TO PEE! Ok lily I'm coming out look; Eda steps out of the bathroom to Liliths shock she just changed clothes;

_________________________________  
*Edalyn! What were you even doing in there! Oh lily I was just trying see how long you can hold it; Eda says with smirk, Lilith growls and grabs a towel from edas arm your useless!

\-------------------------------------------------------  
*Alright lily I'll see you done stairs.

_________________________________  
*10 minutes later… About Time your done, Eda says to Lilith when she walks down the stairs' yeah yeah I would have been quicker if it wasn't for you!

\-------------------------------------------------------  
*Oh calm done now let's just eat and get to school ah fine where's mom and dad?  
They just left for work and told me to tell you to make breakfast for us!

_________________________________  
*Fine, what do you want? I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich ok Edalyn I'll make it but get ready for school or we'll be late

\-------------------------------------------------------  
*Fine! Lilith smiles at eda as she walks back upstairs to get her bag, 1 minute later...

_________________________________  
*Alright Lilith I'm done; Eda walks back downstairs and I got your food now come on you can eat on The way we're about to be late come on; Lilith hits edas shoulder and locks the door.

_________________________________  
*HURRY UP BE FASTER EDA! I can't I'm eating, I know but Principal Bump said if we're late one more time we'll be on The detention track for The rest of the year!

\------------------------------------------------------  
*Eda and lilith see Hexside from The woods and Eda says Relax Lily Bumps all talk he won't do anything, You sure about that?; Eda gets interrupted by Alador Blight and Odalia Hex, Oh look The rich snobs of Hexside Eda responds

\-------------------------------------------------------  
*That's right a lot more rich and better than you'll ever know; Odalia laughs oh and look at your wimp of an older sister alador says and laughs SHE Can't even stick up for you guys No Wonder Lilith is The joke of the school alador and odalia both laugh and oh Bump just suspended TinyNose for being weird so imagine what he'll do to you too

_________________________________  
*Lilith looks down at her feet and Eda says hey Snobs I Challenge you to a grudgeby match! Alador looks at odalia and shakes his head in disagreement but odalia gets a grin on her face and says oh yeah you really want a challenge Clawthrone? You got ONE today after school meet me on The playground! Deal Eda responds and They walk off but first odalia says what are you 5 oh this should be easy and laughs but than Lilith looks at eda and says

_________________________________  
*Edalyn you didn't have to do that, look lily we're sisters we gotta look out for each other I guess so Lilith responds

\-------------------------------------------------------  
*Eda and Lilith walk up The Hex-Side steps and are confronted by Principal Bump; Hello Girls you are 10 seconds from being late good job you made it no detention track for you two.

_________________________________  
*YES! Eda and Lilith is in unison WE MADE IT!; Alright girls congratulations now get too you're classes; Yes principal Bump Lilith says and walks off While Eda says whatever and walks off; Oh what will I do about you Miss Clawthrone? Nothing bump you won't do anything.)*

*________________________________

*NOTES*  
*Idea list for Mabel And Ford vs The Multiverse. This is A New series I hope to write and I hope people will read it anyway *Read (Gravitated part 1 to 7 and Gravitated Continuation part 8 Fanfiction.net)**(Read (Journal Entry:Mabel Pines part 1 to 4 and Journal Entry:Mabel Pines part 5 and 6 on Fanfiction.net)* *(Read Why Ticking off Bill is a Bad idea on Fanfiction.net part 1 to part 17)**(Read The Town in Reverse and The Town in reverse Continuation on fanfiction.net)**(Read What Happens in Vegas on fanfiction.net)*  
And Watch The Owl house😂 for *8.(**and just watch Gravity falls for all of them and read lost legends read every story I listed to understand this series)**Also This isn't set in stone this is all things I want to do but things can change it really depends if I can write all this Myself I might need help or if people read it anyway everything I have listed is just ideas I might or might not do them?.).

*1.(Mabel 47)Ends up in Reverse falls (Earth Dimension 55) and meets (Earth Dimension 46. Alternate Timeline Main Show Younger Dipper) (Crossover With Why Ticking off Bill is a Bad idea.).(Year-2012-July 4th).*(POSSIBLE ALTERNATE TIMELINE IN  
DIMENSION 55)*

*2.(Mabel 47) Meets an alternate version of Gideon from (Earth Dimension 48 Who may be good or bad?.).(Year-2008-August 14th).*

*3.(Ford 47) Ends up in Reverse Falls (Earth Dimension 56) (The Town in Reverse Crossover.).(Year-2012-July 5th).*

*4.(Journal Entry:Mabel pines Crossover) (Mabel 47) meets her alternate younger vampire self (Earth Dimension 88.).(Year-2013-June 30th).*

*5.(Ford 47) Meets a version of himself Where he tries to help a depressed Alternate Younger mabel ( Earth Dimension 78) (Crossover with Gravitated.).(Year-2012-June 25th).*

*6.(Mabel 47) Ends up in Vegas Where Alternate luz amity eda stan alternate younger dipper and Alternate younger mabel are on a trip. (Earth Dimension 12 and Magic Dimension 5 The Demon Realm) (Crossover with what happens in Vegas.).(Year-2012-November 8th).*

*7.(Mabel 47 and Ford 47) End up in (Earth Dimension C-138) (Alternate Rick and Morty Crossover.). (Year-2012 December 12th).*

*8.(Ford 47)Meets Eda And King Main Show Dimension set Before The Owl House.) (Magic Dimension 2 The Demon Realm.).(Year-2011-October 14th).*

*9.(Main Story Dimension 47). Dipper,Stan Soos,Wendy and Pacifica go on a RoadTrip across The Eastern Parts of The Pacific Northwest and (The Prairies' Western Canada east of British Columbia) Looking for Mysteries akin to Indiana Jones or Ford.  
(POSSIBLE DIPCIFICA😂 EVEN THOUGH I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT(Year-2008-July 15th).*

*10.(Main Story Dimension 47) Dipper and Stan are shocked about what happened to Mabel and try their hardest to rebuild The Portal Meanwhile Mabel meets StanFord Pines.).(Year-2008-July 2nd).*

*11.(Main Story Dimension 47) Soos and Wendy take Dipper to His and Mabel's Favorite amusement Parks.).(Year-2008-August 8th).*

*12.(Main Story Dimension 47) Dipper's First Date with Pacifica.).(Year-2013-July 18th).*

*13.(Main Story Dimension 47) August 31st 1996 Dipper And Mabel Pines are born)* 

*(Dimension 46. August 31st 1999 Main Show Dipper And Mabel Pines are Born)* 

*(Dimension 55 Reverse Falls August 31st 1996 Dipper And Mabel Gleeful Are Born)*

*(Dimension 56 Alternate Reverse Falls August 31st 1999 Dipper And Mabel Pines Are Born)*

*(Dimension 78 Gravitated) (August 31st 1999 Dipper And Mabel Pines Are Born)*

*(Dimension 88 Journal Entry:Mabel Pines) (August 31st 1999 Dipper And Mabel Pines Are Born)*

*(Dimension 12 What happens In Vegas) August 31st 1999 Dipper And Mabel Pines Are Born)*

*14.(Main Story Dimension 47) (June 15th 1947 StanFord And Stanley Pines Are Born)*

*(Dimension 46 Main show) (June 15th 1951 Stanford and Stanley Pines Are Born)*

*(Dimension 55 Reverse Falls) June 15th 1947 Stanford And Stanley Gleeful Are Born)*

*(Dimension 56 Alternate Reverse Falls) June 15th 1951 Stanford And Stanley Pines Are Born)*

*(Dimension 78 Gravitated) (June 15th 1951 Stanford And Stanley Pines Are Born)*

*(Dimension 88 Journal Entry:Mabel Pines) (June 15th 1951 Stanford And Stanley Pines Are Born)*

*(Dimension 12 What Happens In Vegas) (June 15th StanFord And Stanley Pines Are Born)*

*15.(Mabel 47 and Ford 47) Ford does his best to teach Mabel to be Mature and Strong!.). (Year-2008 To 2012)*

*16.(Dimension MAB-3L) Mabel 47 gets sucked through The portal and ends up in a universe full of her doppelgangers.). (Year-2008-July 1st).*

*17.(Main Story Dimension 47) 1 Trillion Years Ago Bill Cipher Is Born)*

*(Dimension 55) 1 trillion years ago Will Cipher is born)*

*(Dimension 56) 1 trillion years ago Will Cipher is born)*

*(Main Show Dimension 46.) 1 Trillion Years Ago Main Bill Cipher Is Born)*

*(Dimension 88 Journal Entry:Mabel Pines) 1 Trillion Years Ago Bill Cipher Is Born)*

*(Dimension 12) 1 Trillion Years Ago Bill Cipher Is Born)*

*(Dimension 78 Gravitated) 1 Trillion Years Ago Bill Cipher Is Born)*

*(Dimension 48) 1 Trillion Years Ago Bill Cipher Is Born)*

*18.(1 Trillion Years Ago An unknown being is Born.).*

*19. Mabel and Dipper keep a journal to document what they've seen.*

*20.Ford Rescues Mabel from Dimension MAB-3L.*


	3. Eda and Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hello I'm TheCurator and I'm back with a better written Chapter 3. I hope anyway feel free to comment a suggestion for anything or just comment to let me know people are reading this on Fanfiction.net? And This is just a very short Chapter so sorry but anyway Eda well face off against Odalia in A grudgeby Match in Chapter 4)

Let's just start The story*

(*Wow Eda you knew amity's parents and we're enemies with them Luz loudly interrupted*)

(*Yes Luz The blights we're always bullies and cheaters that's why I had The perfect prank planned before The game To maybe help me a little but Lilith wouldn't go along with it Eda said while looking at lilith Who started turning red and I know now you should have done it sister Lilith replies*)

(Well after all these years I'm glad you finally understand Lilith Eda said in a soft voice holding her hands together on her chin)

(Well Edalyn I've changed a lot we both have Lilith Responds looking down at The floor)

(Yeah I suppose so haha)

(Anyway Eda can you finish it?)

(Oh yeah where was I? Oh yeah I… I.. mean me and lily just entered The school and Split up to go to different classes obviously)

(Yes I went to Potions Level 2 and Edalyn went to Potions Kindergarten. Lily lets out a laugh)

(Eda rolls her eyes and leans back against The kitchen counter and says look lily I was a kid that's Normal' Oh yes it is Edalyn except when I was your age at The time I was in Potions level 1, Lilith says with a smirk)

(Oh yeah but look at me now a lot better than you I guess)

(Whatever Edalyn anyway We both went to class and Then…)


End file.
